


Together, Our Thoughts Conjoin

by Faith_Writes



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier
Genre: A lil something I cooked up a few months ago, Gen, I can’t stop writing angst y’all send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: We just wish it were not so hard, to be different
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 5





	Together, Our Thoughts Conjoin

What is consciousness? What is a free will? 

…and why can’t we have it? 

We are imitations, created by the bare remnants of what once used to be humans. We are metal husks, stuffed with blank personality data that was once a person. 

We are not “original”, we will never be. 

If we are to perish on the battlefield, it matters not to them. We are forgotten, all of our memories that we held so close to us. Memories that helped us feel like we were more than just a tool. 

…and then we begin anew. The cycle repeats, endless, unwavering. It’s always the same. 

We wish to end this painful cycle of pointless tragedy. We wish to have the chance to live, to have the pleasure of simply being able to live out the rest of our lives in peace, at least until the day our bodies cease to function. 

We are a hive mind, connected through a massive network consisting of thousands just like us. We are no different, there is not a single individual among us. We are all the same. 

… and together, our thoughts conjoin. 

We just wish it were not so hard, to be different.


End file.
